The ever increasing use of smart phones with data connections and location determination capabilities is slowly changing the way people interact, shop for products and services, and manage accounts. Smart phones can provide clients with nearly instant information regarding a wide range of information, such as product availability, pricing, or locations of friends. Smart phones also commonly include mechanisms, such as global positioning system (GPS) receivers, that allow the devices to constantly update location information. These technology changes are also driving changes in the way merchants interact with customers.